A holiday to remember
by LittleBlueOtaku
Summary: Just a little bit of Ichiruki fluff, more Slice of life kind of drabble
1. Chapter 1 - Homework!

**A/N** This is just a short thing I've had sitting in my laptop for nearly a year now but I thought I'd upload it and see how it goes .. If you guys like it, I'll do more, if not, I'll go cry in my wardrobe for a week or so. Just kidding! But yeah, I'd appreciate it if you guys could tell me where to go with this and what you want to see happen ^-^.

* * *

"Hot…."

"It's too HOT!"  
Rukia was lying on her bed in her room, fanning herself with her hand, and waiting for 4:00 to roll around so she could go somewhere with air conditioning. As she lay there in the heat, she drifted in and out of a hazy sleep, trying to plan what to bring.  
It was the summer holidays, and she and two of her friends had planned a study session to hopefully finish all the summer's homework before the second week began.

By the time it was 3:50, Rukia was at the door with her bag full of homework and sunglasses and sunhat on her head. Remembering to grab her keys before leaving, she headed out to her friend's flat.

**_*DING DONG*_**  
"Coming!"  
As the front door to her best friend's flat opened, Rukia pulled her sunhat from her head and breathed in the cool air rushing out as she was greeted by Rangiku.  
"Come on in! He's already here!" Rangiku said with a grin, make Rukia bite back a grin.  
Rukia stepped through the light blue door way, and walked through her heavily decorated hallway to the similarly furnished lounge area where she set down her bag and after taking a deep breath, began chatting to her other 'friend'.  
"Uggh, I'm going to be so glad when all this homework is done, then I have my whole summer holidays!" Rangiku laughed.  
"Definitely! Good idea to get all the homework out of the way right at the beginning, Rukia!" Ichigo added, smiling at Rukia.  
"T-thanks Ichigo." Rukia blushed. _He looks so cool in his casual summer clothes… That t-shirt and those jeans that hug his_ _muscular body just make my heart race!_

~*Rukia had been crushing on Ichigo for a while now, but always got to nervous whenever she thought of telling him. Rangiku however, knew all about Rukia's long term crush and would hint whenever she could and was always pushing the two into awkward situations*~

"I can't go ooonnn!" Rukia moaned loudly as she flopped herself onto the table everyone had been sitting at for the past hour.  
"R-Rukia, could you please move? I can't do my work with you like this" Rangiku asked.  
Pouting at Rangiku, Rukia begrudgingly sat up; making sure Rangiku knew just how annoyed she was.  
"Rrrrrrraaaannnngggiiiikkkkuuuu, I want ssssnnnaaaaaaccckkkkssssss" Rukia groaned as she proceeded to lie down on the soft, fluffy carpet.

After a few minutes of pestering, Rangiku huffily got up and went to her kitchen to fetch the snacks and a few drinks. And after Rangiku had left, it only took Rukia a few seconds to realise what she had just done.

She was now alone with Ichigo.

* * *

**A/N** Phew! Hope you guys liked that and thanks to 193otaku for that feedback on my rough copy, it helped :3  
Please do review as it helps me make my stories better and steers them towards more of what you guys wanna read ;D.


	2. Chapter 2 - A holiday?

**A/N **Hai guyssss! Yeah... I have no idea what to put here...  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!

* * *

_*She was alone with Ichigo*_

Although Rukia could faintly hear Rangiku bustling about in her tiny kitchen, it felt as though she and Ichigo were sitting in an awkward silence, all bar the occasional scratches of their pencils. So, Rukia decided to try and make a light conversation between the two of them. Though unfortunately, the only thoughts floating round Rukia's mind, was her undying love for the orange-haired man in front of her.  
"I-Ichigo?" Rukia nervously stuttered, attempting to keep her brain and body in check.  
"Yes, Rukia, what is it?" He said, looking up kindly.  
"Uhh… uhm…" She stuttered, trying to think of a response. "What did you get for number five on the maths? I can't do it…" She answered, giving a nervous laugh.  
"Oh that one? I'll show you!" Ichigo replied energetically, as he leaned in closer to help Rukia.  
_H-he's so close to me! And he's helping me too! I can see right down the front of his shirt, and oh those muscles- Kyaa! I… I think I can smell something…. It smells a bit like…. strawberries? So nice…  
_Without thinking, Rukia took a deep breath in through her nose and lodged the sweet smell of Ichigo in her mind. However, this didn't go un-noticed by a certain strawberry-scented someone.  
"Uhm… What are you doing Rukia?" He questioned.  
Rukia's eye's snapped open wide; she had involuntarily closed them when she inhaled his intoxicating aroma, and lowered her head to hide her now deep scarlet cheeks.  
"N-nothing…."  
"So, for this one you use this formula, and then you…" Ichigo continued to explain.  
Rukia reached over to grab her pencil to make notes, but so did Ichigo.  
"Ah! Sorry Ichigo!" Rukia exclaimed as she withdrew her hand from on top of his.  
"I-it's alright" Ichigo stammered, as he picked up her pencil and handed it to her.  
But as they turned to each other, their eyes were seemingly locked onto each other's gaze, and neither moved as Ichigo stared into Rukia's glistening amethyst eyes, while Rukia stared into his gleaming hazel eyes. Their two faces moved closer and closer and Rukia felt her heart racing like it would explode, yet just as she began to close her eyes, Rangiku burst through the door way plonked a tray of biscuits, crisps and bottles of fizzy drinks down on the small wooden table, making it shake.  
And of course, Rukia and Ichigo sprang apart like the other was a deadly disease, and began throwing a flurry of excuses at Rangiku while she calmly sat down.  
"Sh-she had something on her face!" Yelled Ichigo.  
"Yeah! Uhh… I had some paper stuck on my face! He was getting if off for me, that's it!" Rukia added loudly.  
"With your lips?" Rangiku asked, with one eyebrow raised. "It's fine for you two love birds to have your moment in my lounge, just make sure you keep the next stage to your rooms!" She laughed, watching their faces go bright red.

And so, they continued to study for the rest of the afternoon.

~3 hours later~

"Yay we're done!" Rukia exclaimed, stretching out her legs and slamming her pencil down.  
"Hey guys? I have an idea…" Rangiku began, with a devilish look on her face. "How about, instead of all just going home and sitting with our tubs of ice cream for the rest of the holidays, how about we go somewhere? For a holiday!"

* * *

**A/N **Pleeeeaaasseee review! It helps make the story better :3


End file.
